


Synopsis: The Innocent

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: The Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Innocent

**THE INNOCENT**

How does one deal with an Immortal (or mortal, for that matter) who cannot understand how his/her actions may harm others? Mikey is a true innocent; he wants to help, not hurt. However, he has the mind and judgement of a child, does not know his own strength, reacts by instinct. An Immortal and mortal wife cared for him until their deaths. Now Mikey is on his own, floundering in a threatening and confusing world. 

Richie is trying to emulate his mentor, Duncan. He 'adopts' Mikey and brings him home. After all, the Highlander always defends those who cannot defend themselves. Richie has the highest motives, but finds the job more than he can handle. He has a long way to go before he is in MacLeod's class. 

What happens when well-meaning 'help' results in a worse situation? Duncan flashes back to similar circumstances. Sometimes, in hindsight, things would have been better left alone. 

_New characters:_

**MIKEY** \- A mentally challenged adult Immortal left on his own when his 'family' died. 

**TYLER KING** \- A K'immie who is after Mikey and is stupid enough to take MacLeod on twice. 

**ALAN WELLS** \- Immortal who was caring for Mikey. 

**HELEN WELLS** \- His mortal wife. 

**JACK SPICE** \- A nasty slaver who owned Chaske, a Native American slave circa mid 1800's. 

**CHASKE** \- Native American young man, abused by Spice and aided by MacLeod. 

**DOC HOBBS** \- Town doctor in McKewansville, Dakota Territory, 1868. 

* * *

A Country Junkyard 

This is a place-   
Where machines go to die.   
It's out of the way,   
Few people come by.   
Alan and Helen-   
Have made it their home.   
They take care of Mikey,   
Making sure he won't roam. 

Alan fixes his bike,   
Mikey helps bring the tools,   
Mikey's thought processes-   
Lack a few molecules.   
By some he'd be called-   
An idiot savant.   
He recites about trains,   
Any fact one would want. 

It is touching to watch-   
How this simple soul treasures-   
The toy train he clutches-   
Is one of his pleasures.   
Though he's a grown man,   
He acts like a child.   
He's easily pleased,   
Just as easily riled. 

Both Alan and Mikey-   
Sense one of their kind,   
Maybe a challenge-   
Is on this one's mind.   
Alan sends Mikey off-   
With Helen...he'll hide,   
Poor Mikey's afraid,   
But he must stay inside? 

They crouch in an old-   
Vacant shell of a bus,   
'Alan said to be quiet,   
That's what he told us.'   
Both Mikey and Helen   
Are safe out of sight-   
When Tyler King ambles-   
Up ready to fight. 

Alan Wells, Tyler King-   
Engage in their bout,   
'Alan needs me,' says Mikey,   
He starts to go out.   
'No, Mikey!' yells Helen,   
'Be _quiet,_ ' hushed pleas.   
Helen watches as Alan-   
Is brought to his knees. 

Helen can't help but scream-   
'ALAN!' loud in alarm,   
Mikey covers her mouth,   
He means her no harm.   
'No, Helen' he murmurs,   
As he cuts off her breath,   
She dies the same moment-   
As her man meets his death. 

Mikey cries Helen's name,   
At the Quickening's flaring,   
He whimpers in terror,   
Lights flashing, horns blaring.   
The Wells' kept him safe-   
From Immortal attacks,   
While King's busy thrashing,   
Mikey better make tracks. 

A Country Road 

Still clutching his train-   
Mikey darts through the trees.   
Then he feels it again   
The Buzz makes him freeze.   
He peeks through the brush,   
Parting grass tall and spiky,   
A biker has stopped,   
He's Immortal, like Mikey! 

The biker removes-   
His helmet and peers-   
All around, at the woods   
Then a male voice he hears.   
'Who's there?' he calls out,   
Sees a man who's been cryin'   
'I'm _hungry,_ ' pleads Mikey-   
To a stunned Richie Ryan. 

Richie's total food stash-   
Equals one bar of candy.   
Mikey inhales it,   
Is any more handy?   
As these two Immortals-   
Size up one another,   
Tyler King, from a distance,   
Observes them from cover. 

'Where's your home? Are you lost?'   
Getting nowhere; it's plain,   
Every answer from Mikey-   
Refers to a train.   
It doesn't take long,   
Rich concludes that his find-   
Is defenseless, confused-   
With a limited mind. 

Like he'd pick up a stray,   
Richie offers a ride.   
Soon Mikey's on board,   
Maybe Mac can decide-   
What can be done-   
For this innocent soul.   
Behind them King follows,   
As away they both roll. 

The Loft 

Duncan's buying a house,   
Clinched the deal on the phone,   
Puts down the receiver-   
Sensing he's not alone.   
The lift door reveals-   
Richie Ryan and a stranger.   
Mac sees at a glance-   
This Immortal's no danger. 

While Mac's meeting Mikey,   
Richie's brought up to date.   
He checks out a photo,   
'The Edgar Estate.'   
'What do you think?'   
(Of the house), Mac inquires.   
'It's an expensive wreck.'   
'Yeah, I bought it,' he fires. 

Mac tries to engage-   
Mikey in conversation.   
But all Mikey spouts-   
Is railroad information.   
Any word activates-   
Buried facts he has squirreled,   
About every train   
Anywhere in the world. 

When Mac turns his back,   
To get some cold juice,   
Mikey works the hour hand-   
Of an antique clock loose.   
Richie now opts-   
For damage control,   
Suggesting they take-   
Mikey out for a stroll. 

'I just couldn't leave him,   
Richie rationalizes,   
He needed protection.'   
Then he emphasizes,   
'You've got to protect-   
Someone helpless, right, Mac?'   
Mac remembers once he-   
Took the very same tack. 

Flashback, Dakota Territory, 1868 

Chaske's being whipped,   
He's crying in pain,   
The lash cuts his flesh-   
Again and again.   
Mac slows his horse,   
He sees a scene vivid,   
The boy's almost dead,   
The Highlander's livid. 

Jack Spice is teaching-   
His young slave a lesson.   
'If you run away,   
With me you'll be messin'   
Duncan dismounts,   
Intervenes purposefully,   
Spice warns him, 'Don't meddle-   
With my property.' 

Though Spice feels quite cocky,   
With the lash at his hip-   
Things soon turn around-   
And MacLeod holds the whip.   
Spice goes for his rifle,   
It's whipped from his hands.   
When the tip cuts his cheek,   
_That_...he understands! 

Spice rides off in fury,   
Mac sees to the lad,   
He's a young Indian boy,   
And his back's looking bad.   
'There's a doctor in town,   
Come on,' Mac invites.   
Chaske declines,   
'I'm not welcomed by whites.' 

'I'll be fine without help,'   
But despite opposition,   
MacLeod cannot leave him-   
In this sad condition.   
He lifts the boy up,   
Gently helps him along,   
'The doctor will help you-   
To get well and strong.' 

A Park, Present Day 

Mikey says, 'Broken,'   
Indicating his train.   
Mac offers to fix it,   
Mikey's grinning again.   
But Mac probes once more-   
Where was he located?   
His home? Family? Life?   
Mikey grows agitated. 

He rocks back and forth-   
Blurting more railroad facts,   
His mind flashes back-   
To those horrific acts.   
'Nobody's home!'   
He blurts, finally.   
'It's okay,' soothes Mac,   
'The train is fixed...see?' 

Mikey wanders away,   
His gratitude, plain.   
'Look!' Richie says,   
'He's happy again.'   
They decide they may never-   
Discover just how-   
This childlike adult's-   
Been protected...What now? 

Mikey's a challenge-   
For this Immortal pair.   
Wherever there's trouble-   
Mikey seems to be there.   
He knocks water bottles-   
From a delivery truck,   
Chasing them down-   
Leaves Mac and Rich stuck. 

While the two are engaged-   
Replacing each bottle,   
Mikey has seated-   
Himself at the throttle-   
Of the park's kiddy ride   
A small train, no less-   
A replica of-   
The Orient Express! 

'Paris to Istanbul!   
Vienna, Budapest!'   
'Get him off my _TRAIN_!'   
Yells the owner, distressed.   
Mikey's tooting the whistle,   
As the train chugs along.   
MacLeod looks at Richie,   
What else can go wrong? 

The Loft 

It was hard, but they coaxed him-   
Away from the train.   
Where can they put him,   
That's safe and humane?   
He isn't a puppy,   
To be brought to a pound.   
Mac reminds Rich-   
'We're not always around.' 

While Richie goes out,   
(Social workers, he'll tap.)   
Mac serves milk and cookies,   
Mikey stares at a map.   
Mac's words trigger thoughts-   
Of the bus, the assault.   
Mikey thinks about Helen,   
'It's all Mikey's fault.' 

Mac comforts poor Mikey,   
But just as he does,   
They're both made aware-   
Of the Immortal Buzz.   
'Mikey, stay here,   
Everything is all right.'   
MacLeod goes downstairs,   
Mikey trembles with fright. 

The Dojo 

Good old Tyler King-   
Has tracked Mikey down.   
He's an arrogant snob,   
And a bit of a clown.   
'Give him up,' he demands,   
'And I'll let you live.'   
Of course, Mac responds-   
With a strong negative. 

'He's entitled to life.'   
'He's lunch meat,' says King.   
Mikey's opened the door,   
He hears everything.   
'Someone will whack him,   
Why not yours truly?'   
'Because I say so,   
You'll have to go _through_ me.' 

Two swords are clashing,   
Mikey scrambles in panic,   
This man slaughtered Alan!   
His fear is titanic.   
'No! _STOP!_ ' Mikey yells,   
He hangs on to Mac.   
Mac's trying to parry-   
Mikey's holding him back! 

Mac tells Mikey, ' _Go!_ '   
In a flash, Mikey's gone.   
Mac takes care of King,   
But he leaves his head on.   
Mikey's his worry,   
He's scared, running wild.   
With the strength of a man,   
And the mind of a child. 

Propelled by his fears-   
Mikey plunges ahead.   
No forest this time,   
City hubbub, instead.   
He recites his train mantra   
Traffic noises abound,   
A cop car can't stop-   
Knocks him flat on the ground. 

The cops help him up,   
'You _hurt_ me!' he cries,   
He attacks one of them,   
(He's a flake, in their eyes.)   
Mac, in his T-Bird-   
Sees traffic congested,   
Drives up at the moment-   
That Mikey's arrested. 

Flashback, McKewansville, 1868 

Chaske needs doctoring,   
Mac's brought him to town.   
The atmosphere's hostile,   
Every face wears a frown.   
Doc Hobbs is reluctant-   
'No Indians here.'   
Mac: 'You took an oath-   
To it, you'll adhere.' 

Mac stands guard outside,   
His shotgun is steady.   
He sees, through the window-   
The doc, getting ready.   
Chaske looks up-   
With a lost wounded stare,   
Yes, he's getting help,   
But, he's not welcome there. 

Police Station / Jail, Present Day 

Mac saw the same look-   
On Mikey's scared face.   
Now the cops have remanded-   
Him to this cruel place.   
He sits behind bars,   
Where he rocks to and fro,   
'Talk to him, Richie,'   
Mac's thoughts backward go. 

Flashback, McKewansville, 1868 

Folks stop and watch.   
Says one big-mouthed clown-   
'Kick the Indian's ass-   
Right out of this town!'   
Mac: 'Is it his hair?   
Are his clothes not so good?'   
'You make fun of me?'   
Mac replies, 'Someone should.' 

Chaske can count-   
Many townsmen...one Mac.   
Not liking the odds-   
He sneaks out the back.   
What he fails to see-   
Is that Mac's in command.   
Even the sheriff-   
Eats out of his hand. 

He will sneak out of town,   
Everything will be nice.   
Unfortunately-   
He runs into Spice.   
In the fight that ensues-   
Every one hears the shot.   
Spice dies in the dirt,   
Chaske's caught on the spot. 

'Drop the gun, son'-   
The sheriff insists.   
' _Do_ it,' pleads Mac,   
But Chaske resists.   
He doesn't trust whites-   
So he turns, and he speeds-   
Away from the crowd,   
That's all the clown needs. 

He shoots Chaske down,   
One shot in the back.   
He's then rendered senseless-   
By a furious Mac.   
But it's too late for Chaske,   
Mac is filled with misgiving.   
If he had not meddled-   
Chaske still might be living. 

Jail, Present Day 

'Hey, Mikey,' soothes Rich,   
'Your buddies are here.   
I've brought you some presents,   
You're a real engineer!' With a motorman's cap,   
New train in his hand,   
Mikey's ready to go,   
Once again, he feels grand! 

The Loft 

Rich found the solution,   
St. Simon's the place.   
'It is on Holy Ground,   
No danger, he'll face.'   
'No bad men?' asks Mikey,   
Reassured, he still balks,   
But Mac is inspired-   
And to Mikey, he talks. 

'Have you ever been...'   
(Duncan leans down to Mikey)   
'...to a real switching yard?'   
Mac's primed Mikey's psyche.   
'There's one on the way.' Mikey's no longer glum.   
He strides to the lift,   
'You guys gonna come?' 

The Switching Yard 

For Mikey, it's heaven!   
His euphoric impression,   
Wondrous train cars roll by-   
In stately procession.   
The chorus from Handel's-   
Heroic 'Messiah'-   
Hallelujah! thinks Mikey,   
His long sought desire. 

He's glowing with pleasure,   
But his joy's interrupted,   
Tyler King's rotten Buzz-   
Has this outing, disrupted.   
_'Bad man!'_ Mikey points-   
At his old nemesis,   
'Go with Rich,' orders Mac,   
'I'll deal with this!' 

A Warehouse (There's always one around) 

King thinks he is clever,   
'We both can survive,   
Just give me the guy-   
With the missing hard drive.   
We can do lunch,   
After he's beaten.'   
Mac grins savagely,   
'I've already eaten.' 

Back at the T-Bird 

The cops have caught up-   
To the T-Bird, somehow   
How they followed it here-   
Doesn't matter right now.   
It is Mikey, they're after,   
Suspicion of murder,   
'On the ground!' they command-   
'Don't walk any further!' 

Richie has dealt-   
With many a cop.   
He tries to calm Mikey-   
But Mikey won't stop!   
'Some folks have been killed,   
Their bodies were found.'   
Mikey knows what he did,   
Now he can't stay around. 

Richie can tell-   
Big trouble is brewing,   
Mikey keeps walking,   
His mouth ever spewing-   
His railroad minutiae,   
He makes a cop nervous-   
'Tell your friend, he is doing-   
Himself, a disservice.' 

The Warehouse 

They are fighting in earnest,   
MacLeod versus King.   
Mac swings from a rope,   
(It's a swash-buckling thing).   
As he slashes at Tyler,   
MacLeod enjoys fully-   
Deflating the ego-   
Of this arrogant bully. 

Back at the T-Bird 

The cops have grabbed Mikey-   
Expecting compliance.   
But terror and strength-   
Combine with defiance.   
One cop is down,   
The other one's head-   
Goes through the car window,   
He collapses, quite dead. 

The Warehouse 

Mac's sword descends-   
With a great swooshing noise,   
Tyler King's boastful head-   
He no longer enjoys.   
The Quickening begins,   
Mac's been favored by Nike*,   
He cancelled the threat-   
To the innocent, Mikey. 

The T-Bird 

Mac speeds back to find-   
Rich and Mikey have fled.   
One cop's unconscious,   
The other...quite dead.   
Further on down the tracks,   
Mac nears, quickly striding-   
Behind some old barrels-   
Rich and Mikey are hiding. 

Outside a Tunnel 

Richie sighs with relief,   
But MacLeod doesn't falter,   
'St. Simon's is out,   
Our plans, we must alter.'   
'Mac, he was scared.'   
MacLeod's face is grim.   
'He killed a cop-   
They'll keep looking for him.' 

Mikey can sense-   
What they're talking about.   
From his mouth, railroad schedules-   
Come tumbling out.   
Duncan is gentle,   
The facts are so vital-   
Mikey finally unburdens-   
His tragic recital. 

He tells how the 'bad man'-   
Did Alan's head sever-   
Then Mikey made Helen-   
Quiet...forever.   
_'Damn!'_ Richie swears,   
'For him there's no place.'   
The outcome is obvious,   
Etched on Mac's face. 

'I'll do it,' says Mac,   
Richie's ready to sob,   
'No, Mac,' he declares,   
'This is... MY job.'   
Off in the distance-   
A train whistle's shriek.   
'The Coast Starlight's coming!   
Mikey, let's take a peek.' 

They enter the tunnel.   
Rich takes out his sword,   
The whistle reechoes-   
Its sorrowful chord.   
'I did not mean-   
To hurt anyone.'   
'I know,' Richie moans.   
But Mikey's not done. 

He gets on his knees,   
Puts his head on the rail,   
'Don't worry, Richie.'   
Very loud, the train's wail.   
'Not even scared.'   
One instant remains.   
'Mikey go see...' (with a smile)   
'King of Trains.' 

Mac waits outside,   
But, his heart's with his friend,   
The decision was right,   
Yet, he knows in the end,   
When the Quickening's over-   
Regrets come, it seems.   
Guilt and self-blame-   
Will haunt Richie's dreams. 

Duncan's New House 

Bare-chested and sweaty-   
Mac works on his deck.   
Rich wanders over,   
'This place is a wreck.   
Could you use a hand?'   
'Sure. You okay?   
Mac offers his ear,   
Rich: 'What's there to say?' 

They both hear the whistle-   
Of a train far away.   
The Hallelujah Chorus,   
Commences to play.   
'King of Kings' says the verse,   
Both have the same thought,   
Hoping Mikey is with-   
The King that he sought. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

*Nike is the Greek goddess of victory. (I ran out of 'Mikey' rhymes) 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
"This was a hard episode, we caught a lot of flack for this one. We had major discussions about how Mikey would die at the end. Originally, Richie was going to kill him in a kind of mercy killing, rather than allowing him to be thrown in prison and abused. But we decided it was better to let him control his own destiny, which is what he did at the end of the episode." 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
"I played poker with Pruitt Taylor Vince. I had to go out and shoot train stuff because first unit didn't shoot the train stuff. I was waiting for B-camera to free up, so they finally freed it up and they sent me out. I had it for the day and we were supposed to start at 8:00 in the morning, we were going to shoot the train yard, trains pulling in and out, etc. Then we were going out to shoot the train tunnel with the train coming in, in order to use it when the Quickening happens. I do some stuff in the morning, I go out to the tunnel because the train was arriving a certain time, we shoot that, and come back to shoot more train stuff and they take the camera away from me. And I said, 'We need these shots.' So, Ken Gord says to me, 'Why don't you use your high-8 camera because you've used that before.' And I said, 'Ken, I can't, if I do, Rick Wincenty will not like it.' But we shot it and it ended up in the show. And from then on, Rick Wincenty, our Director of Photography called me 'High-8 Don.' It was kind of embarrassing." 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
"With Pruitt Taylor Vince, a really good actor. Later Pruitt did a good turn on 'Murder One' and won an Emmy." 

~ Leader of the Pack   
  
---


End file.
